Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-25036576-20200131203831/@comment-31313308-20200201132756
Lion El'Jonson - starł się z Konradem Curze właściwie czterokrotnie (jednego jednak nie licze, bo było krótkie i nic wielkiego się nie zadziało). Za pierwszym razem o mało nie przegrał, gdyby nie pomoc jego wojownika, ale miał przewagę w boju, po prostu nie spodziewał się, żę Curze rzuci się na niego z "gołymi" pięściami i nie zacznie go dusić. Za drugim razem pokonał go w mniej niż minutę i wpędził w stan stazy, a za trzecim razem (liczę to jako cały bój w Imperium Secundus, mimo że były tam przerwy pomiędzy starciami) złamał mu kręgosłup. Także Lion>Curze. Lion był ponadto genialnym strategiem, co doceniali wszyscy Prymarchowie. Starcia z Lemanem Russem w ogóle bym nie liczył, bo nie walczyli na śmierć i życie. Curze- jak już przy nim jesteśmy - umięjętnościami bojowymi nie grzeszył, wielokrotnie wskazywano, że technicznie nie ma podejścia do takiego Liona czy Sanguiuniusa, jego podstawową bronią jednak było wywoływanie strachu. To właśnie on najbardziej przerażał Rogala Dorna, gościa który stwierdził, że bez trudu pokonałby Angrona. Samo "starcie" z Rogalem to w praktyce atak na zupełnie niespodziewającego się niczego przeciwnika, który przyszedł czynić mu wyrzuty. Szczerze mówiąc Vulkan także by go zabił, gdyby chciał. Także overall, jeżeli chodzi o umiejętności to Konrad nie jest tak wysoko. Ferrus Manus- niewątpliwie nie jest poważany, ale moim zdaniem nie do końca słusznie. Pierwsze starcie z Fulgrimem przegrał, ale w sumie tylko dlatego, że dłużej był ogłuszony po wybuchu. Natomiast drugie starcie o mało co nie zakończyło się śmiercią Fulgrima. Tylko pomoc demona Slaanesha pozwoliła Fulgrimowi (który był w podobnym stanie wówczas jak Ferrus podczas pierwszego starcia) na pokonanie brata. Co więcej, jak wspominał Lorgar obserwujący drugą walkę, Ferrus był już zmęczony, zanim spotkał się z Fulgrimem musiał się do niego przebić. Nie stawiam go za wysoko, ale nie można też deprecjonować jego umiejętności, oręża, czy siły. Vulkan- oprócz potężnej siły (podkreślano, że podczas starć z braćmi starał się hamować, aby nie zrobić im krzywdy) i świetnego oręża, był nieśmiertelny, a to duży boost. Brakuje jednak większych starć z jego udziałem, aby móc przesądzać. Angron- to dopiero istna bestia, właściwie nie przegrał starcia, bo za każdym razem okazywało się, że został okrążony. Tym niemniej jednak moim zdaniem można było go pokonać i Rogal Dorn mógł mieć rację, bo byłby idealnym kandydatem. Gwoździe Rzeźnika czy późniejsza furia Khorna ogłupiały Angrona i ktoś cechujący się stoicyzmem mógł spokojnie znaleźć lukę w jego gardzie. Tak zresztą zrobił Kharn podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Prymarchą, który dostrzegł, gdzie można go ugodzić. Tym niemniej same umiejętności były oszałamiające. Problemem Angrona sprzed przemiany w demonicznego księcia była jednak psionika - Angron nie cierpiał głosu Imperatora w swojej głowie, a imperator bez trudu uśpił go, aby zbadać gwoździe rzeźnika. Ponadto, psionicy Legionu także wpływali na Prymarchę i potrafili go (względnie) kontrolować. Po przemianie natomiast moc Khorna mogła go od tego osłaniać. Leman Russ- niewątpliwie potężny, zarówno w starciu na miecze, jak i dzięki osłonie przeciwko magii. Dzięki osłonie nawet potęga Magnusa nie była go w stanie bez trudu powalić, tak jak innych wojowników. Jeżeli za chodzi o samo starcie z Magnusem mamy tutaj ten sam kazus co z Ferrusem Manusem - Leman o mało nie przegrał starcia, ostatkiem sił na ślepo zamachnął się mieczem i trafił Magnusa w oko, przesądzając o wyniku starcia. Warto jednak pamiętać, że jako Kat Imperatora, musiał dysponować odpowiednią siłą przeciwko każdemu z Prymarchów. Także wysoko. Sanguinius nieraz jest wymieniany jako najsilniejszy Prymarcha. Bez wątpienia umięjętności bojowe miał znaczne, w sumie bez trudu dwukrotnie pokonał najpotężniejszego krwiopijcę Khorna (co do trzeciego starcia nie wypowiadam się, bo nie ma jeszcze książki z cyklu Siege of Terra, a ona może trochę zmienić). Samo zresztą wyżłobienie dziury w pancerzu doboostowanego Horusa było nie lada osiągnięciem (to się nie powinno zmienić, bo we wcześniejszych książkach herezjalnych jest o tym mowa). Również wysoko. O pozostałych dopiszę później, ale z tych, których wymieniłem: 1. Angron, Sanguinius, Lion, Leman Russ 2. Vulkan 3.Curze 4. Ferrus Manus